El lobo feroz (Hagen x Bud)
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Hagen recibe un abrigo magnífico por su cumpleaños que le acarreará tanto a él como a su familia numerosos quebraderos de cabeza. Una divertida parodia en versión asgariana de "Caperucita Roja" con los Guerreros Divinos como protagonistas.
1. Chapter 1

Erase una vez un pueblecito de Asgard en el que vivía un precioso jovencito de ojos azules y largos cabellos rubios llamado Hagen. Hagen vivía en una casita con su madre, cuyos cabellos rubios y largos había heredado. Ella era la curandera del pueblo y estaba casada con Thor, el padrastro del muchacho, que era leñador, cazador, herrero y cualquier otro oficio que se le presentara. Por desgracia, en aquel pueblito también vivía un malvado recaudador de impuestos llamado Alberich, quien constantemente llamaba a las puertas de las gentes para demandar pago inmediato.

Un día de invierno a mediados de enero Hagen recibió un abrigo largo hecho por un diseñador famoso como regalo de cumpleaños por parte de sus padrinos, Hilda y Siegfried, que vivían en una gran casa en la capital del reino de Asgard. Ni que decir tiene que Hagen estaba como por las nubes con su regalo y se fue corriendo a casa de Syd, su mejor amigo, para enseñárselo. Syd vivía muy cerca de su casa.  
—¡Guau! ¡qué abrigo tan chulo, Hagen! —exclamó admirado—. ¿Quién te lo envió?  
—Hilda, ella es una antigua compañera de colegio de mi madre— le explicó a su amigo.  
—¡Qué suerte, tío!  
A Hagen le gustó tanto su maravilloso abrigo que sólo se lo quitaba para dormir y por donde quiera que fuera llamaba la atención. Ahora bien, eso no era necesariamente algo bueno porque por desgracia llegó a llamar la atención del recaudador de impuestos. Cuando Alberich lo vio decidió enviar a su joven sirviente, Bud, ordenándole que lo siguiera discretamente y averiguara donde vivía el joven rubio.

Bud, del que apenas nadie conocía de su existencia, era el gemelo idéntico de Syd, al que por culpa de las leyes vigentes en Asgard habían separado de su familia al poco tiempo de nacer. Sus padres fueron forzados a tomar aquella terrible decisión por las autoridades y además, se les prohibió mencionar lo ocurrido bajo pena de muerte. El pequeño Bud fue adoptado por una familia de humildes campesinos que vivía en otro pueblo mientras que Syd permaneció con sus padres.  
Cuando se convirtió en un adolescente fue enviado por sus padres adoptivos a que trabajara al servicio de Alberich, el recaudador de impuestos, y aunque nunca le había faltado ni comida ni un techo su vida no había sido fácil al haber tenido que permanecer oculto a los ojos del mundo y en cuanto a Alberich, todo iba bien si le obedecía en todo lo que le pidiera pues de lo contrario los castigos eran terribles.  
El pobrecillo ya estaba más que harto y desesperado por escapar de esta terrible situación, aunque no sabía cómo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El chico siguió a Hagen hasta su casa y se fue a informar a su jefe.  
"Así que es el hijo de Ingrid de Merak... ¡Cada vez que me acuerdo de aquella ocasión en que me dio calabazas se me hiela la sangre!" pensó Alberich acerca de una cita a ciegas que le organizaron unos bromistas con la madre de Hagen.

El pelirrojo esperó hasta la puesta del sol para dirigirse a la casa de Ingrid y llamar a la puerta. Hagen abrió y al ver de quien se trataba hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
—Hola, niño —dijo Alberich abriéndose paso— _¿_está tu madre en casa?  
—_¿_Y usted quién diablos es?  
—El recaudador de impuestos —dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.  
Justo entonces una enorme sombra se formó delante de Alberich y se oyó un vozarrón ensordecedor cuyo eco hizo vibrar las paredes de la casa entera y que retumbó fuertemente en los oídos del pelirrojo (Hagen e Ingrid ya estaban acostumbrados, así que ni se inmutaron)  
—¡Cariño!, ¡YA ESTOY EN CASA!  
—¡Thor, amor mío! —Ingrid salió corriendo como una exhalación para recibir a su amado esposo prácticamente derribando al pelirrojo.  
—¡Hola, preciosa!  
—¡Hola, chiquitín! —le contestó, mientras que su hijo se puso a hacer gañotas algo avergonzado por los arrumacos que los dos se hacían.  
—_¿_Y cómo van los entrenamientos, muchacho? —dijo el gigante dando una amistosa palmada al hombro de Hagen.  
—Muy bien, gracias, padre.

Hagen, a pesar de lo descarado que era a veces, sentía un gran cariño por su madre y por este hombre con quien se había casado en segundas nupcias cuando era muy chiquito y que lo había criado como si de su propio hijo se tratara.  
—Así me gusta, chaval, _¿_crees que te seleccionaran para el equipo nacional?  
—Supongo que sí, no hay muchos judokas por estas tierras.

Tras unos instantes Thor notó la presencia de Alberich.  
—¡Vaya!, parece que tenemos visita.  
—Sí, visita oficial —replicó el recaudador.  
—_¿_Y a qué debemos tal honor?

Thor estaba que echaba chispas debido a la irrespetuosa manera en la que aquel hombre se dirigía a su esposa, pero creyó que lo más prudente sería mantenerse al margen. Además, Ingrid no era alguien que se dejara amilanar y menos aún por un petimetre como aquel representante de la ley. Alberich les lanzó una perorata acerca del impago de impuestos y del castigo que se impondría a todos aquellos que no tuvieran las cuentas al día. Thor demandó saber de qué se trataba todo aquello pues ellos habían enviado sus papeles a tiempo y habían pagado ya su parte correspondiente.  
—Quizá, pero omitisteis un detallito... —Alberich dejó la frase sin terminar a propósito para dar un mayor toque de dramatismo a la situación y a pesar de lo molesto que era el que lo cuestionaran sin tapujo alguno también estaba disfrutando de la inquietud que sus palabras estaban causando a aquella familia.  
—Ah, _¿_sí? _¿_El qué?  
—El abrigo que lleva vuestro hijo —replicó echándole una mirada muy codiciosa pues si no conseguían el dinero podría embargarlo y vestirlo una vez que lo cortaran a medida ya que Hagen era bastante más alto que él.  
—Oiga, por si no se ha dado cuenta los inviernos son muy crudos y necesito un abrigo decente —replicó Hagen que se sentía muy mosqueado por los aires de superioridad que Alberich se daba.  
—Tal vez, jovencito impertinente, pero tus padres no necesitaban comprarte un abrigo de superlujo.  
—A mí no me manda nadie lo que me puedo o no me puedo poner.  
—Si fueras mi hijo te habría azotado por ser tan deslenguado.  
—Si fueras mi padre me gustaría verte intentándolo —dijo el chico desafiante.  
—¡Hagen, cállate de una vez! —le silenció su madre—, y en cuanto a usted, señor de Meghrez, haga el favor de no tratar de enseñar modales a MI hijo que no se le da nada bien.  
—¡Pues tú no has hecho un muy buen trabajo que digamos! —replicó el pelirrojo.

Thor se levantó de su silla dispuesto a soltarle un zarpazo pero Ingrid lo paró justo a tiempo y le recordó que no valía la pena que pasara tiempo en prisión por golpear a aquel impertinente oficial. Alberich finalmente explotó.  
—¡Cien coronas para el lunes o sino iréis todos a la cárcel!.  
—¡Cien coronas!, ¡eso es injusto! —replicaron ambos esposos.  
—¡Qué sean ciento cincuenta!... y tenéis de plazo hasta el lunes.  
—¡Un momento!, eso sólo nos da cuatro días.  
—Entonces sugiero que os deis prisa.

Sin decir más Alberich salió de la casita dando un fuerte portazo y dejando boquiabiertos a sus habitantes.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Alberich no se había percatado de que Bud lo había estado siguiendo y como el jefe no se había molestado en darse mucha prisa en regresar, Bud llegó a casa con tiempo de sobras para terminar las tareas que Alberich le había encomendado. A pesar de que tuvo que trabajar muy duro se sintió sumamente feliz porque aquella excursioncita le había provisto con la solución que anhelaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, o sea, escapar del servicio de su malvado jefe.  
Sin embargo, intentó no dejarse llevar por su entusiasmo porque sabía por experiencia que debía andarse con ojos en la espalda, ya que de haberse enterado Alberich de sus planes lo habría pasado mal y ya sospechaba que el chico se traía algo entre manos, aunque no supiera el qué exactamente.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Ingrid, todos sus habitantes estaban consternados pues aquella inesperada visita tuvo unas consecuencias desastrosas. Cuando por fin recuperaron el habla, Thor estaba tan furioso que quiso salir tras el recaudador y hacerle pedacitos con su hacha. Ingrid tuvo una fuerte discusión con él pues aquello no habría resuelto nada y le recalcó que no le apetecía convertirse en una viuda de nuevo. Hagen los miraba con desconfianza pues tenía miedo de que le quitaran su abrigo para venderlo y así recaudar el dinero. El chico estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte por su hermoso abrigo.  
Sin embargo, sus temores estaban infundados porque aquella opción no había pasado por la cabeza de su madre.  
Tras mucha dilación encontraron una solución al problema: Siegfried era el guerrero líder de la guardia real y su mujer, Hilda, sacerdotisa del templo de Odín y gobernadora oficial del territorio, así que tenían influencias en altos círculos sociales y podrían ayudarles.

A Ingrid no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de tener que pedir un favor tan grande a su amiga pero tal como estaban las cosas no veía otro remedio porque ella y Thor, aunque eran muy felices, vivían muy humildemente y ya no se trataba solamente del dinero que pedía Alberich, sino de la injusticia de aquel pedido y de que además, el pago de aquella multa no significaría que no volviera a demandar más dinero o bienes en otra ocasión, con la más mínima excusa.

Como no quería que hubieran cabos sueltos y Alberich sabía que Hilda e Ingrid se querían como si fueran hermanas, decretó una prohibición para que nadie saliera o entrara del pueblo sin permiso, que por supuesto denegaría a cualquiera de aquellos tres y a sus familiares durante el plazo que les había impuesto. Adicionalmente dio orden de que se bloquearan todas las carreteras menos una: la del bosque, porque como allí vivía un joven bandido llamado Fenrir, a quien se le conocía con el sobrenombre de "El lobo feroz" y contra quien la justicia local no había podido hacer nada puesto que era un chico muy listo que siempre lograba escabullirse, Alberich se confió en su existencia y razonó que si Hagen, Ingrid o Thor intentaban cruzar el bosque caerían presa suya.  
Por último, ordenó a su sirviente que vigilara los movimientos de la familia y que lo mantuviera informado en todo momento. Sin embargo, Alberich no había contado con que Bud también tuviera su propia agenda a seguir y aunque aparentaba prestar obediencia a su superior aquel trabajito le resultaba muy conveniente. ¡Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca!.

Hagen salió de su hogar al día siguiente acompañado por su amigo Syd, Thor ya se había ido al bosque varias horas antes pues muchas personas necesitaban leña durante el invierno. Ingrid había dado instrucciones muy estrictas a los chicos de que no se pararan a hablar con nadie y que se fueran directamente a la capital. Sabía que debían adentrarse en el bosque, motivo por el que habría preferido que Thor los acompañara, sin embargo, habrían levantado sospechas y todo el mundo sabía como se las gastaba el señor de Meghrez.

Sin que los muchachos lo supieran Bud los estaba siguiendo a una distancia muy corta. El muchacho se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Syd se le parecía, pero como los dos llevaban ropajes y tenían un corte de pelo diferentes no le echó demasiadas cuentas al asunto.  
Hagen y Syd iban hablando por el camino y poco a poco se adentraron en el bosque siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Ingrid y sin pararse para nada o al menos esa era su intención...  
Algo más tarde, mientras atravesaban una zona por la que había un riachuelo que al ser invierno estaba totalmente congelado, oyeron una maravillosa música que parecía venir de detrás de unos árboles. Los dos chicos parecían hechizados al oír aquella melodía ejecutada tan bellamente. Se sorprendieron más aún al ver que el artista era un hermoso joven de cabellos anaranjados y ojos rojizos que debía ser de su edad; el muchacho dejó de tocar en cuanto vio que tenia compañía y miró atentamente a los dos jovencitos. Ninguno había notado la presencia del silencioso Bud.

—Hola, perdona que te hayamos interrumpido; tocas muy bien —le comentó Hagen.  
—Muchas gracias, eres muy amable. _¿_Quienes sois tú y tu amigo? —respondió el lindo muchachito.  
—Me llamo Hagen y éste es mi buen amigo, Syd.  
—Encantado de conoceros, muchachos. Mi nombre es Mime. _¿_Qué os trae por aquí?  
—Vamos a visitar a unos parientes.

Los dos amigos no se habían dando cuenta pero además de Bud otra persona los observaba: Fenrir, alias "el lobo feroz", quien tenía como cómplice al bello Mime. Mientras que Mime los distraía hablando, Fenrir estaba asesorando qué llevaban encima que fuera de valor para poder robarles, pero sólo vio el valiosísimo abrigo de Hagen y decidió quitárselo como fuera. Mientras urdía un plan Mime seguía hablando con ellos.

—_¿_A dónde vais?  
—A la ciudad de Asgard —respondió el rubito. Syd le dio un codazo y le dijo en voz baja que se callara pero Hagen no le hizo caso.  
—_¿_Y cómo asi? —preguntó sorprendido porque habían tomado la ruta menos segura.  
—Porque el maldito recaudador de impuestos exige a mis padres que paguen una multa muy fuerte.  
—_¿_Cómo es que os vais por el bosque y no por la carretera general?, _¿_acaso no habéis oído hablar del lobo?  
—Porque el muy cabrito ha cortado todas las carreteras y ha decretado que nadie pase por ellas sin permiso.

"Tenéis valor al salir sin pedir permiso" pensó el joven bandido y una sonrisa algo maliciosa se formó en su rostro. No es que fuera un chico muy altruista pero su familia también se las vio en su día con el predecesor de Alberich y por culpa suya sus padres quedaron tan pobretones que tuvieron que enviarlo a que viviera con Volker, un conocido soldado de la región que constantemente insistía que Mime se alistara en el ejército. El chico estaba tan harto de vivir con aquel hombre que se tuvo que largar al bosque donde conoció a Fenrir y desde entonces se dedicaban a robar a todo Dios o mortal que pasara por allí.

La idea de vengarse del recaudador no le desagradaba en absoluto y era perfectamente posible; el arpista pasaba desapercibido porque su música era verdaderamente hechizadora y nadie recordaba su rostro ni lo que había ocurrido exactamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Alberich era por naturaleza un hombre de lo más desconfiado y aunque desconcía el cómo y el por qué, sospechaba que su joven sirviente tramaba algo porque en esta ocasión se había marchado a cumplir con su mandato sin rechistar. Por lo general el chico obedecía muy a regañadientes y en casos extremos el chico necesitaba algo de "persuasión"  
Tras bastantes cavilaciones decidió seguirlo al bosque, donde vio a Hagen y Syd hablando con el joven del pelo anaranjado cuyo rostro resultaba familiar al pelirrojo pero no recordaba dónde lo había visto antes, también vio a Bud que observaba de lejos a los muchachos. Este último estaba tan concentrado en Hagen que no se había dado cuenta que Alberich estaba tan sólo a unos metros de distancia del punto en el que se encontraba.

Mientras tanto, el plan de Fenrir había tomado un nuevo giro al notar la presencia del oficial de la ley en SU bosque porque en vez de robar a aquellos dos jovenzuelos, que aparte de aquel abrigo no tenían nada más que mereciera la pena quitarles y quizá obtendría mejores resultados con el recaudador cuya reputación conocía de sobras.  
Alberich fue quien finalizó la tarea de arruinar a su familia y quien había ordenado que sus soldados prendieran fuego a la casa donde vivía la familia del bandido tras haberse apoderado de todos los objetos de valor que quedaban. Cabe decir que Fenrir a pesar de su aspecto y comportamiento semisalvajes, había nacido en el seno de una familia noble de la región y que perdieron su dinero y posición debido a las leyes injustas instauradas por el predecesor de Alberich y continuadas por éste mismo.

De repente se oyeron aullidos de lobo, la señal para que Mime se escabullera. Hagen y Syd echaron a correr en direcciones diferentes y Bud decidió que debía proteger a Hagen así que salió detrás de él. Mientras que Hagen huía despavorido no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo y justo entonces le salió Fenrir al paso.

—Hola, lindo, _¿_a dónde vas con tanta prisa? —le preguntó mientras se colocaba delante suyo para bloquear sus movimientos.  
—Voy a casa de mis tíos.  
—_¿_Quienes son tus tíos?  
—_¿_Y a ti qué te importa? —respondió el chico de muy mala gana pues ya estaba más que harto que aquel extraño se metiera en un asunto que no era de su incumbencia. Hagen era a veces muy deslenguado e impaciente, lo cual le había acarreado muchos problemas en numerosísimas ocasiones.

Alberich no podía creerse su buena suerte al ver que el bandido la estaba tomando con el mocoso rubio y no había notado su presencia. Bud seguía obedeciendo sus instrucciones como si fuera un perro fiel y lo único que le pareció una lástima era el que no pudiera echar el guante a los otros dos chicos; a fin de cuentas las oportunidades de extraer nuevos fondos monetarios las pintaban calvas aunque él fuera sumamente creativo.

—A este chico no tienes que darle explicaciones, pero a mí sí. _¿_Qué haces aquí sin permiso, mocoso?  
—Por si fuéramos pocos parió mi abuela —dijo Hagen mirando a Alberich con fastidio.  
—Jovencito, vigila esa lengua —le advirtió el recaudador.  
—_¿_Y eso por qué?, _¿_me la vas a lavar con salfumán?  
—Su discusión es muy divertida, señores, pero les recuerdo que están en MI bosque.  
—_¿_Y qué? —dijo Hagen.  
—Mira, niño, que yo sepa no tienes permiso para salir del pueblo, así que cállate y no te metas en un lío más grande que en el que ya estás.  
—Muchacho, responde a la pregunta que te hice— le volvió a insistir "el lobo".  
—Me voy a ver a mis tíos, _¿_pasa algo?... así que me hacéis el favor de dejarme seguir con mi camino.  
—_¿_O sino qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se reía porque tan seguro estaba de sí mismo que no creía que el muchacho fuera capaz de hacer nada contra los dos.  
—Eso, _¿_o sino qué? —repitió el lobo invadiendo el espacio personal del rubio.  
—Esto... —le contestó.

Hagen era cinturón negro de judo, tercer dan y cuando el hombre se acercó lo suficientemente le hizo dar una vuelta de campana por encima suyo y lo dejó caer como si fuera un saco de patatas. Bud se quedó muy impresionado al verlo, así que como Alberich estaba distraído y vio que el rubiales podía defenderse solito de aquel par de energúmenos, decidió cambiar de planes y dirigirse hacia la ciudad para alertar a Siegfried y sus hombres del peligro en el que estaba su sobrino. A fin de cuentas, debido a su enorme parecido físico, podría hacerse pasar por Syd de ser necesario.

Hagen preguntó a Alberich si le gustaría tener unas cuantas llaves de demostración (se refería a las de judo), el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y el muchacho salió disparado como una exhalación en busca de su amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5  
Mientras Hagen huía de allí, los dos hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos: Alberich debido al atrevimiento del mocoso y Fenrir, aunque no quería admitirlo, porque admiraba las agallas de aquel jovencito deslenguado; de todas formas le parecía más conveniente para sus planes que Alberich pensara que estaba a favor suyo.  
El recaudador aunque no notaba la presencia de Bud lo atribuyó a que estaría siguiendo al rubito, así que no se preocupó demasiado en ese respecto pero estaba de tan mala leche que decidió usar al lobito como chivo expiatorio.  
—Y ahora, _¿_qué?  
—_¿_Cómo que ahora qué? —le dijo despreocupado—, no irá muy lejos.  
—_¿_Cómo lo sabes? —respondió el desconfiado Alberich con otra pregunta.  
—Digamos que tengo mis propios medios, además conozco un atajo y podemos salirle al paso.  
—Y en cuanto lo agarre...  
—No le harás nada. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, podemos quitarnos de encima al engorroso de Siegfried también.  
—Mmm... me gusta tu manera de pensar —sonrió maliciosamente Alberich. Una alianza con el lobo en este asunto le vendría de perlas, después podría traicionarle y reclamar la enorme recompensa que se ofrecía por el bandido.

En cuanto a Syd y Mime: Mime se había logrado escabullir de acuerdo con la señal pero no había contado con que el chico de cabellos verdes le siguiera pero como Syd le cayó bien no se vio con valor de mandarlo a paseo. Mime y Fenrir ya habían acordado mucho tiempo atrás lo que harían en el improbable caso de que se las vieran directamente con Alberich, ya que éste nunca se adentraba por el bosque.

Mime entró aprisa y corriendo en la cabañita en la que vivía en medio del bosque y se fue a poner un lindo vestido largo blanco. Peinó sus largos cabellos anaranjados y se puso maquillaje, con el resultado de que a Syd le pareció estar viendo a una hermosa muchacha y tanto de hombre como de mujer Mime era bellísimo. Syd le ofreció echarle una mano con los ajustes finales y el joven bandido le advirtió que se mantuviera a una distancia discreta para que nadie pudiera verle y echarle el guante.  
El amigo de Hagen no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer porque estaba bajo el hechizo de aquella hermosa visión.

Poco después se dirigieron a un riachuelo que había por allí y el bosque no tardó en llenarse de dulces acordes musicales que provenían del arpa del joven de los ojos rojos. El efecto de aquella maravillosa música se dio a conocer casi de inmediato.   
Los sonidos viajaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraban Alberich y Fenrir, quien se había taponado los oídos disimuladamente aunque en realidad aquella precaución fuera practicamente innecesaria puesto que la musica no surtía demasiado efecto en él, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a oírla. En cambio a Alberich aunque las notas no llegaron a su corazón porque lo tenía como un enorme pedrusco, sí que le movió la belleza de la música y por eso decidió seguir el rastro de aquellas notas. Fenrir lo seguía sonriente con su mirada depredadora clavada en él.

Llegaron hasta el riachuelo donde se encontraron con una maravillosa visión que dio un vuelco al corazón del pelirrojo; delante de ellos se encontraba un ángel en forma humana con aquel vestido que flotaba con la suave brisa que por allí corría y cuyos cabellos ondulantes se mecían a merced del viento. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y de una increíble belleza casi etérea, como si no perteneciera a este mundo y que se veía intensificada por un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Sus manos delicadas seguían firmemente colocadas en el instrumento que tocaba.  
Cabe decir que el rubor de Mime se debía más bien a la vergüenza que estaba pasando al estar vestido de aquella forma en público.

"_¡Maldito seas, Fenrir! ¡la próxima vez haces tú de drag-queen!_"

El flechazo fue instantáneo, Alberich estaba dispuesto tanto por las buenas como por las malas a hacer suya a aquella linda muchacha, así que sin importarle un ardite la presencia de Fenrir se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba quien él creía como la mujer de sus sueños.  
Fenrir lo observaba con una divertida mueca en el rostro, el plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca y Mime le parecía despampanante vestido de mujer. El recaudador se iba a llevar la sopresa de su vida y sólo esperaba que Mime no se rajara antes de tiempo, el plan de desvalijar a Alberich dependía de ello.

Alberich llegó por fin a la altura de "la chica", quien cuando lo vio llegar, bajó la mirada castamente (bueno, no exactamente, Mime se acababa de acordar que no se había afeitado aquella mañana, aunque de todas formas era casi imberbe) al ver que el recaudador se sentaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto.  
—Hola, preciosa... —dijo en una seductora voz.  
—Hooola... —respondió Mime en una voz algo aflautada y ruborizándose más. "_¡__Por Odín! Si Volker me viera..._"  
—Vaya, eres muy tímida —le dijo Alberich enredando un dedo en los bucles naranjas.

Mime soltó una risita forzada y falsamente tímida y se sintió peor cuando el otro le puso la mano en la rodilla.  
—_¿_Cómo te llamas, linda?  
—No me llamo, me llaman... ji, ji, ji.  
—Qué chica tan lista, yo soy Alberich.  
—Mimi —la mano de Alberich le apretaba la rodilla e iba subiendo. El pobre Mime estaba cogiendo un sofocón de espanto y no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre como salir de esta situación con vida—. ¡Uyyyy, señor Alberich!, por favor...  
—Anda, bonita, no me trates de usted. Hoy es tu día de suerte.  
—Ah, _¿_sí? —dijo Mime/Mimi, después de apartar algo rudamente la mano del recaudador.  
—¡Claro! —dijo éste, volviendo a plantarla firmemente sobre la rodilla de Mime —¡estás hablando con tu futuro marido!

Mime lo miró con una expresión de lo más horrorizada y con los ojos abiertos como platos. El pobre no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír y estaba deseando que la tierra se lo tragara.  
—¡Qué ojos tan grandes tienes! —dijo Alberich un tanto extrañado por la expresión facial de Mime/Mimi.  
—Son para verte mejor —respondió Mime rápidamente—, ¡qué manos tan grandes tienes!  
—Son para tocarte mejor, preciosa.  
—¡Uyyyyy, Albe!, ¡qué boca tan grande tienes! —exclamó cuando vio que Alberich la acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.  
—Para besarte mejor —le contestó mientras se iba directo a tocar la entrepierna de Mime—. ¡Qué ... tan grande tienes! —dijo un sorprendidísimo Alberich algo sofocado tras aquel forzado pero corto beso.

Lo que el muchacho contestó no ha quedado documentado y existen diferentes versiones, así que es mejor dejarlo para la imaginación del lector, basta decir que fue entonces cuando el plan de Fenrir se fue al garete.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6  
Mime estaba que echaba humo por las orejas al ver a aquel descarado que le estaba metiendo mano y que para peor humillación le soltó la siguiente propuesta.  
—Con que eres un chico, _¿_eh? —lo miró salazmente pues a pesar de aquel detalle y de que normalmente Alberich era un tipo que no tomaba decisiones a la ligera, con tan sólo haber visto a Mime ese día por primera vez, el recaudador se había obsesionado con él —. Bueno, no me importa. Me sigues gustando y pienso casarme contigo, así que decidamos cuanto antes la fecha de la boda, preciosidad.

Mime le soltó un bofetón que le dejó los ojos a juego con las amatistas del collar que siempre llevaba encima y se habría podido escapar de no haber sido porque Fenrir inesperadamente se colocó detras suyo y le cogió del cuello haciéndole una llave tipo judo que estuvo a punto de estrangularle.  
—Quietecito o lo vas a pasar mal —le advirtió el lobo.  
—Fenrir, eres un hijo de... —le dijo casi sofocado Mime.  
—¡Qué lenguaje! No muy digno de una bella señorita ...—le contestó Alberich algo enojado y dejó escapar una risa tan genuina como un duro de cuatro pesetas.

Mientras tanto, _¿_qué había sido de Syd?  
Nada más ver lo que estaba pasando fuera de la cabaña, Syd salió como un rayo desobedeciendo las indicaciones tan estrictas que Mime le había dado. Cuando vio al muchacho de cabellos naranjas tan indefenso ante aquellos dos descarados no se lo pensó dos veces. Syd se fue directo a Fenrir, a quien se aferró por la espalda y propinaba golpes para que soltara a Mime y también golpeó con un enorme pedrusco a Alberich, al que por poco dio de lleno en la cara.

Se lio un pandemonio de aquí te espero pero el pobre muchacho no podía hacer gran cosa contra aquellos dos sin la ayuda del arpista. Fenrir consiguió quitárselo de encima aunque tuvo que soltar a Mime que no hacía más que refregarse el cuello y toser ya que su antiguo camarada casi lo había estrangulado, además se encontraba casi a cuatro patas por la tierra tratando de recobrar su respiración. Alberich se levantó y consiguió inmovilizar al chico atacándolo por la espalda.  
Aquellos dos energúmenos los ataron de pies y manos, los amordazaron y los cargaron a hombros como un par de sacos de harina para echarlos sin ceremonia alguna en el suelo de la cabañita.

Mientras que todo aquel pandemonio acontecía en el bosque Bud había logrado llegar a la capital del reino. El chico consiguió contactar con Siegfried, quien al principio dudó de la historia que le contó, pero como el jovencito insistía tanto en que decía la verdad, finalmente Siegfried accedió a ayudarle gracias a la intervención de su esposa, Hilda.  
La joven, que era muy intuitiva, se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho ocultaba algo aunque no supiera exactamente el qué (o sea, que se estuviera haciendo pasar por Syd) pero Hilda convenció al guerrero de que sería una buena idea ir al bosque para al menos investigar lo que ocurría y entre los tres elaboraron un plan de acción. Acordaron que Bud regresaría al bosque para ver si podía localizar a Hagen (que, por cierto, ya había regresado al lugar donde vio a Syd por última vez pero sin poder verlo por ningún sitio) mientras que Siegfried llevaría a su séquito para detener a aquellos malhechores. Hilda se encargaría de avisar a los jueces asgardianos y permanecería en la capital a la espera de noticias.

La joven sacerdotisa sonrió algo maliciosamente puesto que desde hacía bastante tiempo le habían llegado rumores acerca de Alberich y sus métodos tan poco ortodoxos y tal vez en esta ocasión conseguiría pruebas suficientes e irrefutables para llevarlo a la Corte Suprema.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Hagen por fin llegó al lugar donde Mime había estado tocando antes pero no podía ver a nadie por ningún sitio a pesar de que pudiera ver algunas trazas en la nieve: además de las huellas de las botas también había fragmentos de ramitas y hojas desparramados por todas partes y de tal manera que el chico se puso sumamente nervioso.  
—Esto sí que es raro, juraría que la música procedía de aquí. _¿_Dónde estará Syd?  
Hagen se puso a investigar por los alrededores, sin notar que los cuatro que habían estado peleando se encontraban solamente a unos escasos metros de distancia suyo. Un fragmento de tela blanca, de la cual no se había apercibido al principio, había caído sobre la nieve durante la pelea y en ella había algunas gotitas de sangre. Unos metros más lejos, colgado de una rama, vio un trozo de tejido que parecía pertenecer a la chaqueta de Syd.

Hagen no tenía dudas de que habría habido algún conflicto y que las marcas en la nieve y los fragmentos de tela eran señal inequívoca. Su amigo había sido atacado por algo o alguien, pero la cuestión que más le preocupaba era la de saber su paradero.  
Una terrible sensación de ansiedad se adueñó de él especialmente cuando pensó en las últimas palabras que su madre le había dirigido antes de salir de casa. Un horrible sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, pronto se tranquilizó cuando desde la distancia vio llegar a un joven de cabellos verdes, bastante despeinado y con la ropa en terribles condiciones que se le acercaba.  
—¡SYD! ¡SYD! ¡Estoy aquí! —gritó para llamar su atención—. Hagen estaba equivocado pues no se trataba de su buen amigo Syd, sino de su desconocido hermano gemelo Bud— ¡Por todos los dioses, Syd! _¿_Dónde estabas?.  
—Pues yo... —el chico balbuceó un poco porque no se atrevió a desvelar su verdadera identidad.  
—Oye, _¿_qué te ha pasado?, llevas la ropa hecha unos zorros.—le preguntó antes de que Bud tuviera la oportunidad de contestar a su pregunta anterior.  
—No es nada, es que me perdí por el bosque y despues fui...— antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Hagen le interrumpió.  
—Bueno, lo que importa es que estás aquí.

Sin más, Hagen se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemenete, el otro muchacho se quedó absolutamente pasmado porque nunca nadie antes le había dado muestra alguna de afecto, así que cuando se separaron Bud decidió tomar la oportunidad para devolverle el abrazo. Bud temía que en cuanto se descubriera que no era Syd, Hagen se enfurecería con él.  
—Me asustaste mucho , _¿_sabes? tenía miedo de que te hubiera ocurrido algo malo. —dijo el rubito.  
—Yo también, Hagen.  
—Vamos, debemos ponernos en camino a la capital.

Bud estaba bastante nervioso pues no sabía como explicar al rubiales que no era Syd. Sin embargo, en unos momentos aquella dejaría de ser una preocupación porque el mismo peligro de antes les acechaba.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casita en el bosque Syd y Mime se encontraban atados de pies y manos y amordazados a la merced de aquellos dos tipos. Fenrir sonreía divertido mirando a ambos con lascivia (hacía mucho tiempo que andaba detrás de Mime aunque este último siempre se había negado a mantener una relación que no fuera estrictamente profesional y el otro jovencito tampoco estaba mal) Por su parte, Alberich se divertía en echar indirectas, hacer pequeñas amenazas y lanzarles abuso de tipo verbal a ambos muchachos; aparte de que estaba emperrado con Mime y estaba picado porque el del pelo naranja le había dicho varias veces que se comprara un bosque y se perdiera.  
Todos oyeron el ruido de voces y pasos a escasos metros de distancia. Fenrir fue a mirar por la ventana y vio que se trataba de Hagen y Bud, lo cual hizo le sonreir y comenzó a urdir una nueva estratagema para atraer a los dos a la casita y ajustar las cuentas al rubio.

Los chicos oyeron una voz procedente de la cabañita, era la de Mime que estaba imitando a una mujer y sonaba muy familiar a Hagen porque parecía pertenecer a la de Hilda. Los dos chicos se acercaron a la puerta y como notaron que estaba abierto se adentraron en la casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Nada más pasar por la puerta los dos villanos se abalanzaron sobre los muchachos: Alberich la emprendió a golpes con Bud, quien por el momento no podía defenderse pues su hermano miraba directamente hacia allá y no podía dejar que viera su rostro sin que empeorara aquel follón. Alberich le increpaba, echaba maldiciones e insultaba mientras le molía a golpes. Hagen mientras tanto estaba dando buena cuenta de Fenrir porque no en vano el chico rubio era cinturón negro de judo y además, consiguió lanzar al otro de tal manera que se cayó encima de Alberich por lo cual Bud logró escapar de sus manos. Su cara estaba ya tan marcada de morados y cardenales que no había quien lo reconociera de inmediato, así que fue a desatar a Mime y Syd.

Sin embargo, la victoria aún no estaba asegurada puesto que Fenrir era mucho mejor luchador que el canijo y a pesar de haberse dejado sorprender por nuestro héroe judoka se levantó de nuevo para encararse con Hagen en un combate muy igualado mientras que los otros tres inmovilizaban a Alberich para que no se pudiera escapar. Los cinco estaban formando tal jaleo que no oyeron el jaleo de cornetines y trompetas que llegaba desde el bosque y que sonaba algo así como: "TATARATATARATATATATAAAAAAAAAAAAA", o sea, que hay que imaginarse el ruido de trompetas de las películas del Oeste cuando aparece el Séptimo de Caballería.

Se trataba de Syd de Dubhe que llegaba con refuerzos: o sea, Thor, Ingrid y cuatro soldados de la ciudad (los que vivían en el pueblo se negaron en rotundo puesto que se les debía seis meses de paga "gracias" a Alberich) y entre todos se las arreglaron para arrestar a los malhechores y llevárselos a la ciudad. Mientras iban de camino se entablaron una serie de conversaciones entre todos los personajes. Ni que decir tiene el que todos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver a los dos jóvenes del cabello verde, pero ninguno más sorprendido que Syd.

—_¿_Estoy viendo doble? —preguntó Siegfried mostrando una expresión de absoluta confusión —_¿_o aquí hay dos Syd?  
—No, señor, mi nombre es Bud de Alcor.  
—¡Por Frigg!, estos niños son como dos gotas de agua— comentó Ingrid al ver juntos a aquellos dos a pesar de que Bud tenía más cardenales que un Concilio del Vaticano.  
—No entiendo nada, _¿_quién es este chico? —preguntó el sorprendido Syd de Mizar.  
—Tu hermano gemelo, niño estúpido, _¿_o es que no lo ves? —dijo un impaciente Alberich.  
—_¿_Mi gemelo?  
—Se os separó de recién nacidos porque así lo especifica la ley— le respondió haciendo un gesto con el que daba a entender que Syd debía ser medio idiota.  
—_¿_Qué irá a pasarme ahora? —preguntó un muy preocupado Bud.  
—No te preocupes chico, que ya pensaremos en algo —le respondió Siegfried amablemente. En realidad, el comandante estaba algo enojado pues aunque era cierto lo que había dicho Alberich en cuanto a la tradición de separar a los hermanos gemelos, ya hacía muchísimo tiempo que solamente se observaba en lugares muy remotos.

Thor se quedó muy sorprendido de ver a Mime, ya que en el reconoció a su sobrino, o mejor dicho, su sobrino adoptivo. Thor era hermano de Volker, el guerrero. Sin embargo, lo que pareció mucho más sorprendente al gigante fue verlo vestido de chica pues a Volker, que era muy buen estratega, jamás se le habría ocurrido una táctica así. El pobre hombre se estaba haciendo cruces cuando lo oyó hablar a Fenrir.  
—¡Eres un cabrito y un traidor!  
—Bueno, las oportunidades hay que cogerlas cuando vienen —le dijo el lobo encogiéndose de hombros.  
—¿Y no te importa herir a tus amigos?  
—La verdad, no —le contestó entre risas ya que Mime pisó el borde de su vestido largo y tropezó de tal forma que se quedó a cuatro patas sobre unas rocas.  
—Pues con amigos como tú, ¿quién quiere enemigos? —espetó Mime mirándolo con cara de rifle mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el vestido tratando de mantener la dignidad.

Ingrid y Hagen caminaban unos cuantos pasos más atrás. La mujer se puso hecha una fiera cuando supo que su hijo la había desobedecido y le soltó un coscorrón en la cabeza.  
—Mamá, _¿_qué haces?  
—_¿_Qué hago? —le contestó mientras le soltaba otra colleja—. Cuando lleguemos a casa te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno, mocoso.  
—Pero madre...  
—¡Pero nada! —Ingrid le sacudió otro coscorrón al canto— ¿no te advertí que no te entretuvieras?  
—¡Joder, mamá!, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de tratarme como a un crío?  
—Cuando dejes de comportarte como uno —le contestó dándole un nuevo coscorrón—. Y no digas palabrotas o te lavaré la lengua con aguarrás.  
—_¿_Será posible?... menos mal que no es ella la entrenadora del equipo de judo...—murmuró el jovencito.

Al cabo de un poco rato todos caminaban todos en silencio; unos pensaban en todo tipo de maldiciones al dejarse coger por la justicia; Mime estaba muy preocupado debido a que había sido cómplice en numerosas actividades ilícitas con Ferir; Bud, porque su futuro se pintaba verdaderamente incierto; Syd, a pesar de la sorpresa que se había llevado al descubrir que tenía un hermano gemelo con el que nunca había cruzado camino, estaba mucho más interesado en mirar con ojitos de cordero degollado a Mime y éste no parecía serle indiferente. Bud no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hagen y aunque a Hagen le parecía raro que su mejor amigo tuviera un hermano gemelo idéntico, el muchacho le cayó bien y pensó que no le importaría llegar a conocerlo mejor si se le diera la oportunidad, aunque sabía que primero le esperaba un castigo por parte de su madre.

Finalmente, la pequeña procesión llegó triunfal hasta el palacio de Odín, donde los esperaba Hilda y desde allí se podían oír los ensordecedores gritos y aplausos de la multitud que estaban muy felices porque por fin habían atrapado al lobo feroz y también al malvado recaudador de impuestos.

Y colorín, colorado, ¿este cuento se ha acabado?...

Pues... como decía Super-Raton: "¡No se vayan todavía, que aún hay más!".


	9. Chapter 9

Epílogo.

Como la historia no podía dejarse tal cual porque quedaban varios cabos sueltos, tras algo más de investigación se encontraron documentos más recientes que nos relatan una pequeña crónica acerca de lo ocurrido a los personajes.

Mime fue adoptado por Ingrid y Thor, quienes seguían viviendo muy felices en su casita del bosque. El y Syd anunciaron su compromiso matrimonial. El suyo fue un amor a primera vista o primer oído para ser más exactos y como Mime le cogió el gusto a ir vestido de chica y le supo muy mal que el vestido blanco, que había pertenecido a su madre, hubiera quedado hecho un desastre el día que conoció a Syd, decidieron que Ingrid le prestaría su traje de novia para la boda.  
Mime además obtuvo un puesto como músico de la corte e iba a la ciudad cuando había alguna función oficial; todo el mundo comentaba sobre el talento y la belleza de "la arpista". A menudo Mime se tenía que vestir de mujer, lo que a veces le ponía en situaciones un tanto apretadas pero como le pagaban bien no solía quejarse.

Siegfried y Hilda adoptaron a Bud y se fue a vivir con ellos a la capital porque allí nadie le conocía. Consiguió un muy buen empleo y al mismo tiempo cursaba estudios universitarios pues quería trabajar como profesor de idiomas. Era un estudiante muy aplicado.

Alberich fue expulsado de Asgard y se fue a trabajar para Julián Solo. Fenrir también fue expulsado y se fue a probar fortuna con Alberich. Sin embargo, sin que el pelirrojo lo supiera, Fenrir hacía de agente doble y en realidad estaba espiando al servicio de Hilda para poder arruinar a Julián, ya que era un trabajo que le resultaba mucho más lucrativo.  
Julián, un tiempo atrás, había causado numerosísimos problemas en Asgard con la construcción de una presa que estuvo a punto de anegar toda la región.

Hagen fue seleccionado para representar a Asgard con el equipo de judo y pasaba mucho tiempo en la capital entrenándose para diversas competiciones nacionales e internacionales. Mientras entrenaba vivía en casa de sus padrinos y sin que aparentemente lo supieran, él y Bud compartían habitación.

En cuanto al abrigo, Hagen lo seguía usando pero de cuando en cuando se lo prestaba a Bud.

FIN.

Ahora sí que es el final. Este fic fue publicado originalmente en un foro de rol de Saint Seiya y fue un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida amiga Darenhel.

Por último, ya que se me olvidó ponerlo en el primer capítulo, he aquí el disclaimer.

**Los personajes de esta historia (excepto Ingrid) pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animations. Historia escrita sin fines lucrativos.**


End file.
